


Studying

by CraftKookies



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 14:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17205188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraftKookies/pseuds/CraftKookies
Summary: Isaac has a good trick to get out of studying for a test.





	Studying

‘I’ve read this same page like three times.’ Isaac groaned.

‘Well read it one more time, maybe this time you’ll get to the next page.’ you said.

‘I don’t want to read anymore, Shakespeare is so boring.’

'That is not true, Othello was one of my favorites.’ you argued.

‘I don’t see why you won’t just give me your notes, you already took the test.’ your boyfriend pouted.

‘Because if I do you will just memorize the notes and won’t read the book.’ you said firmly.

Isaac’s pout intensified to full puppy dog eyes, but you were not giving in this time.

‘Besides we have different English teachers, your test might not be the exact same as mine.’ you pointed out.

‘All these teachers give the same tests, they just rearrange the questions, please babe.’ he pleaded.

‘No, read the book.’ you denied. 

‘I’ll do anything.’ he said softly as he got up and walked over to you.

‘Oh no you don’t, you are going to read the book like everyone else.’ you said as he kneeled down in front of you.

‘Anything babe.’ he said in a sultry voice while rubbing your thighs, his fingers barely going under your skirt.

‘We’re in the library.’ you whispered, looking around.

‘Yeah, at eight o’ clock on a Friday, no one is here, even the librarian left.’ Isaac assured as he raised your skirt up, revealing your black lace panties.

‘Isaac…’ you said softly in anticipation.

‘All you have to do is give me the notes.’

He placed a few open mouthed kisses on your inner thigh, his fingers hooking your panties.

‘Y-you should read it.’ you tried to resist.

Isaac bit down on your thigh, his nails scraping your skin lightly as he pulled down your underwear.

‘Dammit.’ you surrendered.

‘Thanks baby.’ he smiled as he lifted your skirt, exposing you to the cool air.

He gave your center a slow in firm lick, sending a quick wave of pleasure through you.

‘Oh God!’ you gasped.

‘I prefer Isaac.’ he smiled before he went back to rocking your world.

Fuck he’s really good at this, you moaned as his tongue went into over drive.

Holy shit you loved this, you ran your fingers through his golden curls trying to find anything to hold on to.

‘Fuck! I-Isaac I’m close.’ you moaned.

‘Mmm, let go.’ Isaac cooed.

Your vision went white, your whole body tensed and your throat felt like crap, you were probably screaming.

Slowly your body unclenched and your vision came back to you as you sighed contently. 

You look down and see Isaac smiling at smugly.

‘So… those notes.’ he grinned.

‘You are the worst.’ you smiled.

‘You love me.’ he said as sat up straighter.

‘I really do.’ you said before you pulled him into a slow kiss.


End file.
